


Campfires

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Jim decides that he wants to go camping with Sebastian for the first time.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 26





	Campfires

Over the course of the four years that Sebastian Moran's relationship with Jim Moriarty had turned to be more than just professional, he had learned a few things. One of them was that Jim said a lot, but he didn't always mean a lot. Moriarty was the master of the bluff, and Seb would never let him live it down.

These bluffs fell on a spectrum of death threats to adventure ideas for the two of them.

The idea of camping came up early one morning, Sebastian making breakfast and Jim sitting on the counter, legs swinging slightly. As they lived together, Sebastian had noticed James was exceptionally docile around him at home. He supposed it was because of the extreme exertion of murderous tendencies outside, that the smaller man found himself demanding some domesticity.

"I think a weekend of tenting would be fun."

Sebastian turned away from the eggs he was scrambling, raising his eyebrows. "You? Tenting?"

Jim folded his arms, mockingly looking hurt. "Oh come on, Sebbyyy" He whined. "It would be fun! Besides, with my tiger around, I'll be safe."

Sebastian moved closer, tilting his head. "Alright, but you better not complain about the great wilderness, mister prim and proper." He teased.

"I can be outdoorsy!" He exclaimed, hopping off the counter and folding his arms once more. He was toe to toe with Sebastian, the consulting criminal having to look upwards, a head between the two of them. 

The taller man smirked, leaning down and kissing his lips before returning to the eggs. "As you wish,  _ sir." _ He mused, dishing out their food.

Jim spoke about the camping trip for the next several hours, making Sebastian move into the basement to grab all of the gear. It had been there from a time that the two of them needed to lay low for a bit, so they were already completely stocked. The one downfall was, Jim had never been camping for real. This was a vacation, not a murder getaway, so it would be different, relaxing even.

After putting everything by the door, Sebastian and Jim both packed clothing for the weekend. Partially, Jim was surprised he was going along with his initial plan, but the other half of him wanted to do this just to show off that yes, he  _ could _ camp. He was not going to be some snobby city guy without the first idea camping.

"Did you get the sleeping bags?"

"Yes."

"Pillows?"

" _ Yes. _ "

"Food?"

"Yes, for chrissakes, Jim, I've got it all."

Jim was anxiously pacing at the door, running over everything he could think of. Sebastian put a hand on his back, ushering him out to the car with one hand, fishing out a smoke from his pocket in the other. He climbed into the car, starting the engine, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag. Jim was leaning back in his seat, kicking off his shoes, socked feet on the dash as they pulled away from the house and out towards the edges of the city. 

It was only an hour drive until they reached a little camping site, secluded from any traffic or city. Parking, Sebastian began to unload, looking over at Jim who stood idly by the side, inspecting the area.

"If you're going to camp, you're going to help." He declared, grinning over at him. Being in his element let him be the one on charge for a change, it was refreshing. "Come help me unpack and then we will set up the tent."

Jim -surprisingly- did what he was told, moving over to help him, although he stuck out his tongue at Seb when he passed. They set up the tent with  _ almost _ no trouble, apart from one time that Jim hit his finger rather than the peg. There was a lot of cursing that followed, and Sebastian made sure to check up on it, wrapping it neatly.

"Still think you can handle this, sir?" He breathed into his hair, inhaling the metallic-cedar-esque scent of his boss.

Jim huffed, looking up at him indignantly. "Just you watch."

They both set up their sleeping bags, night beginning to fall. Eating dinner, Sebastian cut wood and set up the fire. He aimed to give Jim the fullest camping experience.

"I want to light it!" Jim said quickly, grinning as he moved towards the pile of wood in the fire pit. Seb handed him lighter, nodding as he tugged another cigarette from his pocket. Jim lit the kindling, then the other's smoke, taking one for himself. They sat down on the nearby log that Sebastian had dragged over, leaning back.

"Pass me your sweater." Jim said, looking over at the blond man. He unzipped his grey hoodie, handing it over to him, left in his tank top. Digging up some marshmallows from his bag, Jim grinned, finding the closest pointy stick and shoving one on. Sebastian leaned his elbows on his knees, taking a drag as he smirked. "Don't stick it in for too long or you'll burn it." He advised.

Jim, however, did exactly that, only pulling it back once it was flaming. He giggled like the madman he was, staring at the roasting marshmallow. Blowing it out just before it started to sizzle, he let it cool down before holding it out to the other. "For you." The sniper took it, humming softly at the burnt taste and sticky feeling in his mouth. "Oh how kind." He joked dryly.

They stayed at the fire until it turned to embers, then ash, the night air and bugs finally getting to them. Calling it a day, they turned into their tent, climbing into the sleeping bag. Jim curled up in Sebastian's hold, grinning softly. The taller man smelled like smoke and campfires, and Jim loved it.

"So, what's the verdict on camping?" He whispered, looking down at Jim.

"So far, I'm enjoying it. Just some time alone, able to relax. It's nice." He agreed.

Sebastian chuckled, rolling over to rest, his eyes closing. Before he fell asleep, he murmured, "just wait until I wake you up early in the morning."

Jim groaned, eventually falling asleep.

Sure enough, there was a multitude of complaining and death threats early the next morning. But Sebastian knew Jim was the master of the bluff. Death threats were a regular occurrence.


End file.
